


footprints

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [51]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Animal Abuse, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Ken finds something small.





	footprints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reafterthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/gifts).



> Another prize drabble for remi, as well as for Dawn/Dusk Challenge
> 
> Warning for animal abuse

Ken vividly remembers kicking that puppy.

It's one of the few moments where the Kaiser - he, rather - was more rage than disdain, was more fury and disgust than insult. And he'd lashed out against the impulse from the rest of him that said, pick it up, cuddle it, hold it close and keep it safe like you  _weren't._

He's pretty sure this is the same puppy now. A bit bigger, sure, but more ribs protruding, fur matted, sad eyes sadder than over. And a mess of a bruise forming by its neck.

Ken takes a deep breath and kneels to scoop it up.

"I've got you," he whispers, stroking the fur and he doesn't know if they remember him but the dog is too weak to fight or still too trusting and comes along.

He fumbles a hand to dial the phone. "Mother? I found a pet."

Even now they can't seem to resist him like this.


End file.
